The Play
by ultranaff
Summary: Toots and Minnie have a falling out over the new school theatre production.


_Disclaimer: I don't own and I'm not affiliated with The Beano. I just like the characters. _

Authors Note: In this story, they're about 14.

-o-o-o-

"Can you believe it?" Minnie yelled.

It was lunchtime at school and the dining hall was brimming with students. The noise of conversation bounced against the huge room. The sunlight of spring streamed through the huge windows.

Toots and Minnie were seated together having lunch as they were sometimes were inclined to do- leaving their respective gangs to hang out with each other.

Toots tossed a bored look over at the subject of Minnie's infuriation before returning to stirring her lunch of green slop. "What's wrong?"

Minnie thrust another angry hand at the pertinent display, Daisy and Dennis, who were seated together on the other side of the dining hall, having a conversation.

"That! Them."

"What's the big deal? They're just talking." Though Toots knew exactly what was the big deal, but she didn't dare say.

The redhead continued to growl and stabbed at her food furiously, her anger rising at every glance over at the pair. Minnie had the temper of a firecracker, always ready to set off at a moments notice. "All I mean is, _why_ is he talking to her? She's an idiot."

"Who cares?"

"I don't care!" Minnie snapped. "It's just weird. That's all! _They're not even friends!_"

Toots spoke absentmindedly, "Well, she _is_ one of the prettiest girls in school."

"What!" Minnie snapped her head over, her anger now honing in on Toots. Toots raised her hands in defense, and groaned. She just wanted to eat her lunch.

"Oh come on Minnie" Toots said quickly, "That's just what the _boys_say_!_ That's what I hear from Spotty, Sidney, and all them lot, anyway."

"Well you lot are all just a bunch of idiots!" Minnie yelled. The situation was escalating.

"Hey don't call me an idiot!" Toots barked, "Just because you fancy Dennis-OOF!" Minnie turned bright red and threw a punch so hard that it cracked loudly against Toots jaw.

Toots fell back, slamming against the hard stone cafeteria floor. Her vision went blurry and blood started gushing out her nose.

"Mate, you alright? That looked like it hurt."

Toots opened her eyes, and groaned, her blurry vision sharpening as she blinked a few times. Minnie was retreating with a huff, while Danny and Spotty's concerned faces hovered over Toots. They had ran over from their own table when they witnessed the attack on their fellow Bash Street kid.

Toots sat up with a shot, her green eyes wild and rage-filled, her teeth gritted, "Where does she think she's going? I'll kill her!" Toots screamed

She made a lunge after her but Danny grabbed her thin waist and easily held her back. "Forget about it, it's not worth it!"

"Wow. That's a shiner." Spotty grinned at the black bruise that was already forming around her eyes and nose, impressed by Minnie's handiwork and skill while Toots tried to kick and wriggle out of Danny's grasp. At this point she had gained the attention of most of the cafeteria, including Dennis and Daisy.

"Calm down." Danny yelled, dragging her out of the lunchroom with Spotty trundling behind.

But Toots heard nothing when enraged. Her green eyes blazing through her disheveled black hair, her face went red from the string of threats that flew out of her mouth.. They pushed her into the cloakroom, hidden from the threat of any authority figures.

Toots grabbed the coats off hooks and threw them down childishly, stomping on them for effect.

"You _have_ to calm down" Danny barked, grabbing her shoulder forcefully and forcing her to look him in the eye. "One more detention and you're suspended, remember?"

"I don't CARE!" she screamed, "If that insane ginger cow punches me one more time I'll-"

Danny was determined to help his friend; he muffled her screams with his hand "Listen to me." His blue eyes bore seriously into her green ones "Teacher catches you fighting one more time, you're in dead trouble. It's not worth it.

At this, Toots growled, but submitted. She always listened to Danny. She folded her arms furiously, and slumped against the wall. "I hate her." Toots muttered

"Why are you guys even friends ANYWAY?" Spotty interjected, losing patience and annoyed that he was missing his entire lunch break. "You guys just fight all the time and she always ends up beating you up!"

"Excuse me?! She does NOT beat me up all the time. I beat _her_ up!"

Danny made another forceful shushing motion while Spotty rolled his eyes. "Sure you do…"

-o-o-o-

Toots and Minnie were always vying for the title of toughest girl in school, but Minnie beat Toots (and most other people) by a long shot.

Toots had to admit to herself, furiously, that there was no contest between herself and Minnie. Toots was the weaker one and for all the times they got into fists, it was mostly Minnie who came out on top.

Toots slammed her locker door shut, more angry with herself than with Minnie for letting her get another one up on her.

_Why_ were they even friends?

Probably because they had so much in common, especially fighting.

Problem was, as tempting as it was to retaliate Toots couldn't afford to get into any more fights. Minnie didn't care much about the consequences, but Toots seriously didn't want to get kicked out of school.

"Wow I really didn't mean to hit you that hard."

Toots spun around to find Minnie standing before her, looking calmer than the altercation a few hours before and eyeing Toot's fresh bruise.

Anger flared up in Toots immediately but she clenched her teeth and remembered Danny's warning to hold back. "Just leave me alone Minx, I've had enough of you."

"Wait" Minnie grabbed Toots shoulder before she could turn away, "I'm really sorry!"

Toots blinked in surprise at the unexpected apology, but she still shrugged her off.

"Look all I'm trying to say is," Minnie gabbled quickly. "I'm _really_ sorry I hit you. You know what I'm like when I'm angry, I just lose it! Plus I was embarrassed about the fact that, you were right…" Minnie clutched onto the strap of her backpack and diverted her eyes to the floor, her face flushing red. "I kind of, a little bit, well fancy Dennis."

Toots eyes widened, impressed at this rare moment of vulnerability. She always knew that Minnie haboured a crush on the Menace, but she never thought she'd hear her say it out loud.

Minnie's eyes darted around nervously, "Look I'm telling you this because the truth is, you are my best friend and I trust you completely. Alright?"

Toots nodded "Sure... Minnie. I won't tell anyone."

Minnie knew she had gone too far at lunch, and she had to make amends or risk losing Toots completely. Minnie pulled her into a hug and Toots returned it. Despite all their fighting, they always made up in the end.

"What happened?" By this point, Dennis had sauntered up, scratching his head in confusing at the pair. "A few hours ago you girls were fighting in the lunch room and now you're friends again."

"We're fine." Minnie said quickly, pulling away from Toots and giving her a warning look not to say anything.

"We made up." nodded Toots.

Dennis just shrugged, "Whatever" he tugged on Minnie's arm, "Come on we're going to be late for drama."

-0-0-0-

_Authors Note_: I plan to continue this. Are there any beta readers available to proof the next chapter for me?


End file.
